


Insufferable

by TheDetectiveInTheTARDIS



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, i was bored, written in less than ten minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDetectiveInTheTARDIS/pseuds/TheDetectiveInTheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is more similar to Sherlock than he'd thought.</p>
<p>I was just bored and wanted to write something with exactly 200 words.  This was basically the first thing that came into my head.  If anyone wants to write an actual story using this idea, feel free to write it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insufferable

Sherlock was an insufferable twat.  
He always found it oh so funny to put John in awkward situations or make a mess of the flat or destroy John's belongings.  
He was laughing again, the bastard. John approached him with fists clenched. "We'll see how hard you laugh after I break that pretty face of yours." John threatened.  
The response he received was completely unexpected. Sherlock crumpled to the floor, becoming suddenly smaller, seeming defeated, afraid, wrong. He had become a terrified child, and that was so wrong, so out of character, that John couldn't believe it was the same man.  
John panicked, and started to phone the hospital after Sherlock had stayed immobile when he heard the man's deep voice, startlingly quiet, murmur. "Don't, John, I'm okay."  
He unfolded himself carefully, almost painfully. "It's over." He had regained enough control over himself that John almost didn't notice the tremors in Sherlock's voice.  
Almost.  
It might have been easier if those tremors were never heard.  
But since when does John want what's easy?

John is a doctor, and he can recognize symptoms of many conditions.  
Of course he recognized something as personal as this. Something he shared.  
Sherlock Holmes had PTSD.


End file.
